Dimitri
Dimitri is the deuteragonist in Don Bluth's 1997 Film Anastasia Dimitri played Maurice in beauty and the river spirit He is Belle's father Dimitri played Lumiere in Beauty and the Gorilla He is a candelabra Dimitri played Bernard in The Russians and The Russians Down Under He is a mouse Dimitri played Jim Crow in Cody (Dumbo) He is a crow Dimitri played chihiro' s father in mythical away He is a father Dimitri played Ziggy in The Castle Book He is a vulture Dimitri played Francis in Cody & Company He is a bulldog Dimitri played Rocky Rhodes in Russian Run He is a rooster Dimitri played Adult Simba in The Russian King He is a lion Dimitri played Kuzco in The Russian's New Groove He is an emperor Dimitri played Heimlich in A Knight's Life He is a caterpillar Dimitri played Quasimodo in The Russian of Notre Dame He is a bell ringer Dimitri played Happy in Cinderella and the Seven Heroes He is a dwarf Dimitri played George Darling in Taran Pan He is Wendy, John and Michael's father Dimitri played Adult Copper in The Chinese and the Russian He is a coonhound Dimitri played Woody in Human Story (Bruce Hogan Version) and Cartoon Story (Austin A) Style He is a cowboy doll Dimitri played the Peddler in Pookaladdin Dimitri played Sir Pellinore in The Sword In The Stone (Bruce Hogan Version) He is a knight Dimitri played Alan in A Dragon in Central Park Dimitri played Scat Cat in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) He is a cat Dimitri played James in Prince Eric & Friends (Thomas & Friends) He is a red steam engine Dimitri played Bagheera in The Medieval Book He is a panther Dimitri played Li Shang in Anyalan He is a Chinese warrior Dimitri played Fa Zhou in Sakuralan and Sakuralan II He is Mulan's father Dimitri played Tarzan in Dimitrizan He is an ape man Dimitri played Prince Eric in The Little Mer-Russian Dimitri played Dean McCoppin in The Iron Beast Dimitri played himself in the Clash of the Links film series He is pretty much the same character as he was before, but has become an partner to Taran. Dimitri played Peregrin Took in the The Lord of the Rings (TheNamelessDoll Style) Dimitri played Dr. Delbert Doppler in Treasure Planet (Bruce Hogan Style) He is a dog/human hybrid Dimitri played Hercules in Dimitricules He is a God Dimitri played Blu in Rio (Arthurrulez Style) He is a Parrot Dimitri played George of the Jungle in Dimitri of the Jungle He is a Jungle Man Dimitri played Balto in Dimitrito He is a Wolf Dimitri will play Prince Phillip in Sleeping Anya He is the prince and Aurora's love interest Dimitri will play Emmett Richmond in Legally Auburn He is a Harvard student and the new love interest of Elle Woods Portrayal *In Maid Mariastasia he is played by Robin Hood *In Pocastasia he is played by John Smith *In Nelliestasia he is played by Orinoco *In Teodorastasia (1997) he is played by Leo San Juan Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Anastasia Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Clash of the Links Heroic Characters Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Sci-Twi's Adventure Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:1997 Introductions Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:THX Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar